Various propulsion devices exist that propel people, such as swimmers, snorkelers, scuba divers, and watercrafts, such as surfboards, kayaks, canoes, standup paddle boards and the like, through a body of water. Each of these propulsion devices is designed for a singular purpose of propelling the person or the particular watercraft through a body of water. These various propulsion devices are not interchangeable and hence cannot be used for multiple purposes of propelling a person and various different types of watercraft.